


Mess You Made

by LouLa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Edmonton Oilers, Multi, OT3, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put three bros in a blanket fort with some chocolate and a movie and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess You Made

Jordan isn't really all that surprised when he comes home after doing the grocery shopping to find that instead of cleaning up, like Jordan had asked him to do, Hallsy had instead made a bigger mess while he was out.

He is however surprised when he's saying, “Seriously, Hallsy, what the hell?” that Nuge's head pokes out from between the folds of the blanket fort constructed in the middle of the living room. Ryan smiles and Jordan loses his hold on whatever argument he had. “Oh, hey,” he says quickly.

“Need help bringing stuff up?”

And well, yeah, but that's not really Ryan's job, not that it's going to stop him from helping anyway. Ryan crawls out first, Hallsy right behind him, and Jordan doesn't hesitate to glare a little. Because seriously. Every blanket in their entire condo is out in the living room ― the throws that Jordan's mom insisted they had to have, the extra blankets from the guest room, both of the comforters from their beds, and honestly, Jordan thinks he sees the shower curtain from his bathroom included in that mess.

“You agreed to clean up if I did the shopping,” Jordan grumbles, knocking his shoulder into Taylor's as they make their way toward the elevator.

Hallsy shrugs. “I never agreed. You yelled at me to clean up as you walked out the door. I emptied the dishwasher.”

“Wow,” Jordan says sarcastically, shaking his head. Ryan is silent beside them, used to their bickering by now, though Jordan thinks he looks amused. Jordan knocks their shoulders together next, to get his attention, make sure he's listening. “Did you help him?”

“The fort was fully mantled by the time I got here,” Ryan replies carefully.

“I meant with the dishwasher.”

The hesitation as Ryan licks his lips instead of answering gives him away. Jordan turns and punches Taylor in the shoulder. “You're useless.”

“Hey,” Taylor complains, “I built the most amazing blanket fort either of you has ever seen, that's not useless.”

“Completely useless. And ugly too.”

Hallsy tackles Jordan right there in the lobby of their building, holding him face down against the carpet until Jordan takes it back. It takes a while. Somewhere in the middle of Taylor ragging on Jordan for being small, he reaches into Jordan's pocket for his car keys to hand off to Nuge, who ends up bringing all of their groceries in himself, because Jordan's not backing down.

It's not until they start getting weird looks from the people who are trying to make their way around them to get to the elevator that Jordan finally gives in. Taylor is flushed and grinning in the most stupidly proud fashion as they make their way back upstairs again. Nuge at least left the groceries on the counter and didn't start putting them away.

Jordan is well on his way to apologizing and thanking him when Taylor outright drags Nuge back into the blanket fort without a backward glance. Screw him. Jordan is going to hide the mac and cheese behind the canned goods where Hallsy won't find it.

“Ebs, hurry up!”

Jordan looks out through the pantry door with a frown to find that Ryan is once again poking his head out of the blanket fort, smiling, though it had been Taylor's voice telling him to hurry up.

“We're waiting to start the movie until you're ready,” Ryan explains.

“But if you don't hurry up we're starting without you,” Hallsy adds.

Taylor is being annoying enough that Jordan is tempted to just continue egging him on, but Ryan's waiting there, patient and looking kind of hopeful, so Jordan nods. “Yeah, okay, just a minute.”

“Bring snacks,” Taylor yells back at him.

Jordan grabs a box of raisins from the cupboard for Hallsy, because seriously, fuck him and his demands. He grabs Milk Duds for Nuge, knowing they're his favorite, and M&M's for himself, and bottles of water for each of them.

When he gets down on his knees and pulls back the edge of the blanket to look inside, he's a little impressed. It looks like a mess from the outside, blankets over blankets, twisted and tangled and tucked, but Jordan has to admit, Hallsy did a good job. There's more space than he expected, room enough for the three of them and the dozen pillows Hallsy gathered. It's dark and the high-backed kitchen chairs Taylor used for support gives them enough room to kneel comfortably inside without disrupting the whole thing.

It's... okay, it's pretty good. Hallsy still gets raisins for being a dick though. He throws the box at Taylor's head, and laughs when Taylor doesn't see it coming and gets smacked in the face with them. His lays the box of Milk Duds on Nuge's chest and settles himself in, pressed up against Ryan's side.

“And you say I'm useless,” Hallsy groans, obviously having discovered his sad box of raisins. Jordan should have had better forethought and realized that Taylor wasn't going to let that pass.

Hallsy avoids Nuge as he's climbing over and puts all of his weight on Jordan's stomach, digging his knee in and going as slowly as possible. Jordan slaps him and then shoves him forward when the smack on the ass does nothing to get him moving. Hallsy catches himself on his open palm, and they all hold their breath when the fort shifts around them, the blanket roof sagging in on them where Hallsy is pulling it out of place.

“Shit,” Jordan sighs once Taylor is out and the fort is still standing, no worse for wear. It's definitely a quality building job.

The laptop is in Nuge's lap, and Jordan leans closer, squinting at the screen. The list of titles is frankly pitiful, because it's Hallsy's computer and the guy has terrible taste. It's mostly documentaries and animation and comedies that Hallsy's forced them to watch seven million times over.

“What do you want to watch?” Jordan asks Nuge, already knowing he's not going to be helpful. He's too laid back, he never wants to get his hands dirty where Jordan and Taylor are concerned, when they're going at it and try to drag him into the middle. He refuses to pick sides and it's so utterly useless. Being their third, Ryan should know he has to take some responsibility for their actions.

Jordan reaches over and thumbs the cursor over a title, looking over at Ryan questioningly.

Ryan just shrugs and grins. “Whatever you want.”

Which, see? That's not helpful, because he says the same thing to Hallsy. Ryan should make all the decisions, it would save Jordan and Hallsy a whole lot of fighting. It's not like either of them can say no to him, but Ryan really doesn't seem to get that.

“Hurry up and pick before Hallsy comes back and tries to make us watch something lame.”

Ryan simply double clicks the title that Jordan had highlighted without even considering his choices, not that there are many anyway.

“What the hell,” Hallsy says as he comes back in and the opening sequence of the movie is already playing. “You're both douchebags.”

“You snooze, you lose,” Jordan replies, trying to protect himself from Hallsy's knees as he crawls back over them again, and gets an elbow to the face for his troubles. The Incredibles is Hallsy's favorite movie anyway, Jordan isn't sure why he's even complaining.

They all quiet down pretty quickly to watch the movie, Jordan and Hallsy leaned in close to Nuge on either side to see the screen. It doesn't take long for it to get too warm, all of them sharing the same space, their bodies and the laptop kicking off heat between them. It's got to be Nuge who's the most uncomfortable, but it's unsurprisingly Taylor that complains first. He's a shameless bastard in the very best of ways and peels off his T-shirt, while bitching, and throws it at Jordan. Jordan tosses the shirt out of the fort and tries to keep the blankets parted to give them some air, but it doesn't work all that well.

It doesn't take long for them all to end up shirtless and laughing, trying to give each other some space, but failing and leaning in on Nuge once again without even realizing it. Taylor has a smudge of chocolate right in the crease at the corner of his mouth, and with his head tilted to rest on Nuge's shoulder to see the screen, he's smeared it onto Ryan's skin as well, just this sticky little trace at the point of Nuge's collarbone. It's distracting Jordan. He wants to lick it away so badly; he can't focus on anything else.

He settles for reaching over and shoving Hallsy's head away from Nuge and wiping the chocolate off his shoulder. Jordan is too busy laughing at Hallsy's groaning to notice anything is off until Nuge grabs his wrist. He looks down to where Ryan's got him caught and grimaces apologetically because maybe the touching had gone on for a little too long, a little too far. But he catches Ryan's eye before he can pull his hand away from Ryan's skin and the look there says something else.

“You had some, um...” he trails off, watching as Ryan drags his hand closer, looking up at him. Even though it's pretty obvious what Ryan is about to do once he opens his mouth, Jordan still isn't expecting it when Ryan puts his finger between his lips. “Uh,” he draws out dumbly, feeling Ryan's tongue sweep over the pad of his finger where the chocolate was.

How long they stay just like that, Ryan sucking on Jordan's finger while Jordan stares stupidly down at his mouth, Jordan doesn't know. Taylor clearing his throat interrupts them.

When Jordan looks up, he can feel his mouth hanging open and hurries to close it, finally pulling his finger away from Ryan's lips. But Hallsy doesn't look mad, or upset, or even uncomfortable; he's watching Jordan, the corners of his mouth curled up just slightly, that smudge of chocolate still there at his lip.

Jordan's not sure what else to do besides look down at Nuge again, but he's looking at Jordan too. In his confusion, Jordan waits for one of them to make the first move, because he doesn't want to make the wrong one. It's Hallsy who moves first, sighing in that totally bored way that he does sometimes when Jordan doesn't know what he wants so he ignores him instead. Nuge doesn't ignore him. Nuge looks away from Jordan and leans in closer to Taylor. And that's that.

Neither of them hesitate as they kiss each other, and Jordan watches, kind of in shock, and fascinated, and turned on, really turned on. It's not what Jordan expected though, which is that Ryan would be complacent and timid. It's not that at all. Jordan can see that Ryan is the one that tries to deepen the kiss, and knows that Ryan's the one to groan when Taylor lets him.

Nuge gets into it enough that Jordan has to catch the laptop when it begins to fall as he tries to move closer to Taylor. Taylor and Ryan startle apart and Jordan hits pause on the movie before he sets it to the side. Suddenly, it's too quiet without the background noise, and they're all left glancing at each other in the suspended moment of awkward silence.

Jordan catches Taylor's eyes, and Taylor does this stupid thing with his eyebrows that's either meant to crack Jordan up, as it does, or convey his complete confusion. One second, Jordan is laughing, and the next, Ryan is on him, kissing him before he's entirely ready for it, but it doesn't take long. With Ryan lying half on top of him, kissing him that way, it's difficult to think about anything else, to try to focus on anything but Ryan's mouth and meeting it, his body and all the places he is touching Jordan. It's easier to just go with it ― easier and better and exactly what Jordan wants anyway.

When they pull apart, Taylor is there, hovering over the both of them, staring. Nobody says anything, none of them have said anything since the first kiss, and it's as Jordan is trying to gather himself enough to think of something to say that Taylor grabs him and then they're kissing too.

And it's different. Completely different from Nuge, who kisses deep but careful. Hallsy's lips are so plush and soft, and the kiss feels messy right from the start, though it's not in a bad way. Different. But at the same time kissing Hallsy is just as easy and just as good and just as much something that Jordan has wanted for longer than he's willing to admit.

It's not hard to go from there, trading kisses with each other is as easy breathing, all cramped together in the overly warm space of the blanket fort. It's not hard to reach forward and touch the sweaty skin where Ryan and Taylor's stomach meet, Taylor pushing into it, kissing Ryan deeper, while Jordan is there, watching, feeling, touching, panting open mouthed against Ryan's shoulder. It's so easy to slide his hand down Ryan's stomach, feeling his muscles jump beneath the surface of slick skin when Jordan's fingers meet that band of his gym shorts.

Jordan can see Hallsy's hips moving, pressing into Nuge's thigh. He groans, and Jordan looks up to find them both staring down at where his hand has hesitated, fingertips just under the lip of Ryan's shorts. He mouths his way to Ryan's neck and stays there for a while, listening to the sound of Taylor and Ryan breathing and their clothes rustling together, and feeling it when Taylor starts to grind against Ryan's thigh with intent, enough pressure to get himself off, enough to push Ryan closer to Jordan and cause friction.

Jordan keeps his mouth on Ryan's neck when he finally reaches into Ryan's shorts. He feels it against his lips when Ryan swallows thickly, feels the vibrations of the moan that cracks its way up Ryan's throat.

It's still surprisingly easy, to lie there and hide the heat of his face under Ryan's jaw as he feels the length of him, above Ryan's boxers, and then beneath them when it's obvious that's what Ryan wants. Jordan doesn't know who's got him by the hair when his head is pulled back. Dazedly, he blinks his eyes open to find Hallsy staring at him with his mouth even plusher and redder and wetter than usual.

The only thing hard about it is trying not to lose control with Hallsy's tongue in his mouth and Nuge's cock in his hand. The thick of Ryan's thigh is right there, a warm pressure between Jordan's legs, and it's difficult not to rut against it like that's what it's there for, though Hallsy doesn't seem to have a problem doing just that, using Jordan's mouth to muffle the stupid sounds he's making while he uses Nuge's thigh to rub off on.

And with Ryan beneath them, Jordan still jerking him off slowly, the best he can do from a weird angle, with a dick in his hand that isn't his own, saying things like, “You're both so hot, oh my god.” It should be more ridiculous than it is, should be harder to jump from friends to the 'with benefits' addition, or whatever this is. But it's not, at all.

“Ebs, come on,” Nuge says.

Hallsy pulls away a little, looking down at Ryan, down at Jordan's hand in Ryan's pants. Jordan tightens his hold, tries to get a better angle at it to get Ryan off, but Nuge shakes his head. “That's good. I mean, come on,” he whispers, digging his nails into Jordan's back where his arm is twisted beneath Jordan.

Taylor's laugh is deep and throaty, and directed right at Jordan. Shaking his head, he reaches around Jordan's back too, pulls him in with his huge hand halfway on Jordan's ass. With both of them urging him on, he goes with it, following the push of their hands.

Taylor comes first. Jordan would hardly have noticed except Ryan pulled out of their kiss like he'd been burned to kiss Hallsy instead, and it might have been a little offensive, but the way Ryan's mouth muffles the noises that Taylor makes and the way Taylor rides Ryan's thigh right through it is so ridiculously hot.

“Don't stop, Ebs, don't stop,” Ryan gasps right into Jordan's face, and he realizes then he's frozen up a little. And that's not good.

He gets back to it, fingers sticky with precome, still absently being guided into the curve of Ryan's thigh. It feels good ― to be that close, hearing both Ryan and Taylor pant for breath right there next to him ― good enough for Jordan to close his eyes and work his mouth over the meat of Ryan's shoulder, letting it take over him.

The timing is perfect when Nuge gets restless against him, shifting under his hand and raking his nails up Jordan's back. Perfectly timed so that when he feels the first telling kick of Ryan's cock in his hand, he can grind down just right and get off with him.

Unsurprisingly, Hallsy is a dick about it, after. Which is unfair, because he came first. Jordan points that out, but Hallsy still laughs at them about their stupid sex sounds. And whatever. Jordan can't complain. He's a little sticky and gross, and a little too hot, and more than a little tired, but it's good. It feels good there with them, wiping Nuge's come on Hallsy pants, and then kissing the irritation off his dumb pretty mouth, Nuge right there, just letting them be all over him.

Yeah, it's good. It's perfect.


End file.
